


A Touch That Never Hurts

by morosophe



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Foggy Ships It - Freeform, Gen, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, No I mean FLUFF, Reconciliation, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morosophe/pseuds/morosophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy knows Matt better than he knows himself.  Matt just knows that Foggy's acting like his friend again.</p><p>Yet another post-reveal fic.  (Written in the present tense, too!  I'm so sorry!)</p><p>"Have a heart that never hardens, and a temper that never tires, and a touch that never hurts." --Charles Dickens</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch That Never Hurts

Foggy isn't actually stupid. He figures out while he's rooming with Matt that it's awfully easy for the guy to get skin hungry, and to do really stupid things to try to satisfy it when he is. He blames that entire disastrous relationship (oh, yeah, and that one, and that one, too, while we're at it, and also a whole ton of one-night stands) on Matt's wanting, not dating or even sex, but just to feel someone's skin touching his. So Foggy starts purposefully giving him touch in platonic ways. Not like it's hard--Matt's personal space bubble (personal space PLANET, potayto, potahto) shrinks a lot around Foggy, and if there's one thing a Nelson knows how to do, it's reach out to those around them. Not to mention that that whole "guiding the blind person" thing that Matt lets him do is an easy gateway to other forms of pleasant touch--it's like a gimme. 

Until that episode about two months before graduation, when Foggy is so busy stressing about exams and The Bar and leaving the dorms and WHAT AM I GOING TO DO IN THE FUTURE! THEY'LL EXPECT ME TO BE AN ADULT! and indulging in his own disastrous relationship with Marci to hide from all of this...anyhow. He doesn't snuggle Matt enough, too gone or too busy at his books or his computer, and, well, FRANCESCA. Enough said. Lesson learned, Nelson. Don't forget it again. (He takes Matt out for drinks in silent apology, although Matt thinks it's post-breakup commiseration.)

Flash forward to the whole Matt being Daredevil reveal, or, wait, a month or so later, and Foggy realizes that Matt's slumping. He's, like, flirting with all the wrong people (like that woman that tried to baby him because he's blind while simultaneously arranging to “accidentally” bump particular body parts with him—yeesh) and otherwise constantly has the whole poker face going and Foggy realizes he hasn't seen him really smile in... a while.

And Foggy's still mad at him, but he finds some excuse and some inner strength and reaches out and grabs his forearm lightly, like it's part of the point he's making in his current rant, and then just leaves his hand there, squeezing a little whenever he's particularly emphatic about what he's saying. And Matt...settles, just a bit. Just as good, the next time that nightmare drops by, he won't give her the time of day. A week later, Foggy grabs Matt in mock terror, and begs him to protect him from Karen's coffee (or Karen herself, by that point), half-hiding behind him and by the time THAT conversation is over, he's been stealth-snuggling Matt Murdock for a good fifteen minutes, although some of that was spent laughing so hard he legitimately COULDN'T have stood without his support.

And Matt... Matt's smiling, too. Smiling for real.

And Foggy thinks, “I did that. That was me.” And it's not a new thought on Foggy's part, but it's one he hasn't had in way too long, and he muses about it up to and all through lunch. And when Matt teases him that afternoon to find out what's made him so happy—did he run into a hot new barista, is that why he's so willing to spite Karen's coffee? Is it that they actually successfully sent a fax that morning? Did Josie finally allow him to drink something on credit?—he just grins, and gives Matt a gentle (who knows how many stitches the guy has this time?) one-armed hug until he's shooed away, off the Braille paperwork Matt had been reviewing and back to his own office. But Foggy notices that it takes Matt a while. 

And that they're both still smiling, too.

(Take that, supersenses!)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is a partial fill for my own stupid prompt, which can be found [here](http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/2760.html?thread=4953544#cmt4953544).
> 
> I'm not sure there's anything more pathetic than delurking to post your first request on a kinkmeme and then filling it yourself the same day, except that you do all that and then have it be a comment-style fic in the present tense. Bleah.


End file.
